User talk:Potroast42
Grats on #2 Your probably going to slide into to number one before too long at the rate you have been going. But then again Saade is quickly climbing the ranks behind you! Re Contact Admin Hiya Potroast - I have just put up your user page link on the contact admin page, Meritico and I have an IRC channel and setting up a Wikia assimilation so meetings can be held for admin discussions or community participation in future times. Also to let you know there is a chat box widget - which you can find under the more button at the top of the page. Both Meritco and I have it set up so if you think we are around send us a line. We are looking at coming out of our hibernation as much as possible (Meritico still without computer - mine virus bombed and reformatted last week - sigh) Jaycee27 12:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Multi Category Filtering. Hello, I was wondering if we support any kind of multi Category Filtering. For example when i come here looking for the best myth gear for my level I have no way of checking all gear i can wear (Myth only and all School) and my level requirement ( say level 10+ and any level) Ive seen things like this done in tables and searches and i think we could use something like that here. A table would be nice because it could show all the stats for the item so i can easily find out what it is i want to go and get and where and how to get it. Id be willing to work on this. I am a programmer by trade but am new to wikis so im not sure where to start with this. Hope you can help saade15 Hey Saade, I really think your idea is amazing and I was thinking that this site needed one, but unfortunately nobody working on this site (that I know of) has enough of the game completed to do this, but I do feel that we could start and fill it in as we go. I'll work on starting the page and we can go from there. Unlike you, I have barely any programming experience so the tables will be a challenge, but I'll do my best to get them up and running. Potroast42 22:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That is awesome Let me know if i can help in any way. saade15 This idea is great, which was half our idea of multi categorizing the pages - any school, myth school only, and by levels but as far as we currently know apart from a table this is the best we can do. Since we don't have a lot of experience making tables (and they can be fiddly we have avoided them as much as possible so far). All I have done when needed is copied another wiki sortable table and changed it to suit whatever I was doing. Jaycee27 11:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, it will help people a lot Twigs the legendary slayer 00:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Twigs the legendary slayer wizard 101 hi do you like my page or do you want me do to something agentshino10 Triton Avenue Hi; noticed that you reverted my merger of Four Falls Mill into Triton Avenue. Not sure of the rationale, which is why I'm asking; it seemed common sense to me that Four Falls Mill, being such a small sub area within Triton Avenue (just as Rainbow Bridge is such a small part of the Commons) and with such a small article, should simply be merged into Triton Avenue. If there was a problem, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me. Either way, with the reversion, the wiki now has no information on Four Falls Mill. I'll refrain from any further edits on either article until I get your perspective on the matter. CPAuster 18:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I'll try to help with the Wikia as much as I can. Are there any articles that need lots of help? I know the goal right now is to turn red to blue. Should I try doing this even if I don't have much information to add? Would it be helpful even to setup the page for more information to be added by another user. Let me know if there's anything I can help with. I have more experience with the "Life" side of things :D. Class spell category format standardization I redid the Category:Fire page, and some other pages have since been redone. I think it would be good to set some standards so that they're all done the same way rather than changing formatting back and forth, and figured here would be a good place to explain why I set up the fire page as I did and as compared to others. First, there are three logically different types of spells. Pages tended to be dividing the spells only into ones that other classes can get and one that only the primary class can get. The latter is the quest reward spells, which I think is a clearer name. The former category splits into main class trainer spells and other class trainer spells. The former is spells that you have to buy a bunch of prerequisites to get, while the latter lets you pick one spell arbitrarily from the list and use only one training point. The headings relevant vary by the type of spell. For main class trainer spells, the relevant restriction is the level. For other trainer spells, the level is also the relevant restriction. For quest reward spells, the most important thing is which quest is required, which only sometimes has a level requirement. Spells from the main class trainer don't need a column for the source, as it's always the main class trainer (with an alternate one for low level death and balance spells). But that is all pretty obvious. One thing more likely to cause conflict is capitalization. I see that you capitalized some things that I didn't. That's fine for a bit, I guess, but I don't like the approach of capitalizing nearly every single word that is taken in some places. Words like "damage" or "ice" are not proper nouns, and capitalizing them makes the list more awkward to read. Some of the other pages also have columns for the type of spell and the accuracy. I don't particularly like this as I think those columns are redundant. The type of spell doesn't give you any information that isn't already in the spell description, with perhaps the exceptions of a global spell (which is easy to note in the description) and the distinction between a blade and a trap (which is given in the spell name). The accuracy is also pretty trivial. It's the class base percentage for most spells (e.g., 70% for storm or 90% for life), and 100% for nearly everything else. The only exception that is particularly consequential is the 10% accuracy on Wild Bolt. I guess we could have a column for accuracy, but it seems kind of redundant to me. Quizzical 04:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) your lucky lucky. I'm Gabrielle fireforge level 9 almost 10 any tips for me? about firecat ally ? i'l let you know what quest i'm on l8r. bye Beta tester Hello I am one of a few original beta tester's that still play ill would like to inform you ill help you guys as much as i can and also that i have updated a couple things about special pets. ~~Dogfacecat~~ hi :) guess who, even thought you already know :) -Guitargirl09 Spell Card Pics How would I go about uploading them?--Grieversloth 19:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Now I just need to know the best way of obtaining the pictures-- ‎'Sloth' 17:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Use Print Screen (usually Shift-PrtScr or Ctrl-PrtScr) to take a screenshot, then editing software like Paint or Photoshop to crop it down to the part you need.--Starsongky 15:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! --Clarence7 21:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I recieved a message from you almost immediately after I signed up to this site, so may I presume you are the admin? Experience question (FAQ?) I'm a level 33 ice wizard (Sierra StarSong), I'll try to update the "next level" experience requirements as I reach them. Do you know if the experience requirements are the same for every school? --Starsongky 14:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Categories How do I put a new item in the hats category( or any categories) eg.Im trying to put the item Wondershroud in there but I dont know where to start. See Clarence7's Userpage the answer to this question plz help me hey i need help creating a person and its not letting me so plz tell me how to Thanks for the welcome I'm still new to wiki editing, so bare with me. I will try to add as much content and update what I can find and improve on. If you have a list of things I can help with, I would be happy to try. A question on items. The price difference depend on the color of the item. I.E. The Howling Raiment ranges from 2250 for Brown/Brown to 22340 for Black/Black. Do I need to express this in the price when I post or is there a general "Why prices vary" topic somewhere like in the FAQ? Obsidian Chests Hey there, I was wondering if anyone knew what you need to open the Obsidian Chests, or what else are they for? Thanks! Tanpan - There's a quest deep in Dragonspyre to assemble some kind of Draconian staff. (I don't remember the item's exact name.) There are nine pieces of the staff, each hidden in an Obsidian Chest, scattered throughout the Spiral. --Starsongky 15:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Boss Loot Howdy, I've been working on Wizard City Boss Loot Tables. Except for Golem Tower and Sunken City Dungeon, I've gone through 50 battles on all boss. I'll start updating the Wiki, as time permits, with the items I have found along with drop percentages. Thanks for the welcome as well. ^.^ ~Colin RainbowRider~ 5 / 20 / 2009 Well, I've kept all my notes on the computer. Names of bosses, what items dropped, number of times they each dropped, plus the converted percentage. The formula I used was (Number of drops / Number of times kills)*100. To be honest, I'm not a math wiz so I'm not sure if that is the right forumala. We can certainly get together sometime to compare notes and update the percentages to get more accurate results. ~Colin RainbowRider~ Hey, as soon as I finish uploading my statistics for Wizard City Bosses, I'll send you my notes so you can add your boss battles to them. Okay, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. My first time editing a wiki site ever, so I'm still learning. Thanks for the input. More Categories Hey Potroast, Falling on my sql experience, I was thinking of adding more categories to make finding certain characteristics in creatures, spells, and items easier. From back in my WoW days, people were always building characters for a specific purpose, be it a 100% Bonus Pip mage or 100% resist mage. I tried to see if there was a way of search for them, but nothing efficient is in place outside of categories. I didn't want to make these kinds of changes without your approval first, but here are my recommendations: Recommended Categories :*'Creatures' : Rank 1, Rank 2, and Rank 3 :*'Items': Health, Mana, Pip, Accuracy, Damage(1), Resist(2), Cards, Heal(3) ::(1) Damage Category Tree should be Damage, Then Damage % and Damage +, Then Damage by Class. ::(2) Resist Category Tree should be Resist, Then Resist % and Resist +, Then Resist By Class. ::(3) Heal Category Tree should be Heal, then + Heal and % Heal, then Incoming Heal and Outgoing Heal. :*'Spells': I think there could be a few more categories to cover effects such as stuns or Damage Boost. Also, a Tier Category to sort the spells by the order in which it may be purchased. That way if I look for Tier 3 Spells, I can see which spells will require 3 Training points. There are some other categories that can be added and organized into a decent tree structure. These are just some of my immediately identifiable search/filter options. Let me know what you think. OKRedleg 15:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Excel compatability Is wikia compatible with Excel lists? If so, then there's an easier way to make the Item lists searchable by category. If it isn't ... well, never mind... --RCWizard 22:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Wizard 101 Fansite Listing Hey Potroast, Wizard101 has a section for fansites but you are not listed. Have you checked into this? OKRedleg 00:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Marleybone Expansion Packs I have a couple of cards from the Expansion pack. Do you have a category to label these cards as Marleybone or are you just listing all treasure cards within the one category? A sample of the Marleybone Card is available in the Death Shield Treasure Card. I loaded a Marleybone Booster to the right. These cards are identified by the "Golden Tree" icon on the left side of the card. OKRedleg 17:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering what the tree icon was for, I've seen it on a few treasure cards I've won from different fights. Sounds like it's "Booster Pack" in general. Hm, is there a way to add it to the list of symbols? --Starsongky 15:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Pet names I have a list of all the possible pet names, I'd like to put them on a page somewhere but I don't know how. When you choose to rename a pet it charges you 500 gold right away, whether you can find a name you like or not, so I thought it might be helpful to see the list and decide if you can find a better name for your pet or not before you pay to change it. Anyway, let me know if this would be useful info for the Wiki. --Starsongky 15:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC)